


Forgetting Something?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: God Level Summoner | 神級召喚師
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Super Belated Valentine Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Ngerasa lupa sesuatu enggak?” ~ Su Guangmo, duapuluh sekian tahun, pada suatu hari yang lumayan cerah di pertengahan bulan Februari.[kumpulandrabbleValentine yang teramat telat]





	1. Where's My Chocolate? [ HanMo ]

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- Teramat random  
> \- Kelewat telat  
> \- Banyak yang gak/gagal peka

Xiao Han mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti biasanya, wajahnya minim ekspresi.

 

Mendadak ‘ditodong’ seperti itu, rentetan tanda tanya muncul di kepala Qin Mo. _Ini anak satu maunya apa? Malak? Ngajak makan siang? Atau gimana?_

 

Namun belum sempat Qin Mo bertanya, Xiao Han _lebih dulu_ bertanya—dengan super inosennya, “Kamu enggak ngasih aku cokelat?”

 

Hening.

 

Ponsel yang semula Qin Mo genggam jatuh ke pangkuannya.

 

Kedap-kedip dua kali.

 

Lalu—

 

“—buat apa aku ngasih kamu cokelat?”

 

“…karena sekarang Valentine?”

 

 _Hah_. “Ya terus hubungannya apa—“

 

“Memang kalau di sini, kamu enggak ngasih cokelat ke orang yang kamu suka pas Valentine?” Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan terucap. Dengan nada _kelewat_ polos. Qin Mo merasa sedang menghadapi cecaran pertanyaan anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu. Untuk suatu alasan, pipi Xiao Han terasa menggoda untuk dicubit—tunggu sebentar.

 

Barusan dia bilang apa?

 

_Ngasih cokelat ke orang yang kamu suka?_

 

Engsel Qin Mo serasa rusak. Rahang bawahnya menolak untuk menutup. Mulutnya menganga, matanya melebar.

 

Merasa situasi sudah semakin _hopeless_ , Bai Xuan memutuskan sudah waktunya memisahkan mereka berdua.

 

Kalau tidak begitu, takutnya Qin Mo yang korslet di tempat…


	2. Please Don't [ ShuBai ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah Shu, jangan ajari Xiao Han yang enggak-enggak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Xie Shurong. _Shameless_ seperti biasa.  
> \- ...atau lebih ekstra karena udah resmi jadian...?

“Ah Shu, jangan ajari Xiao Han yang enggak-enggak.”

 

Ah Shu—Xie Shurong—berkedip cepat. Senyum tanpa dosa trademark-nya masih tertempel di wajah. Ada noda cokelat di ujung bibirnya. “Hm? Emang aku ngajarin apa ke Xiao Han?”

 

Bai Xuan menghela napas. Panjang dan lelah. Tangannya bergerak otomatis menyeka sisa cokelat di ujung bibir Xie Shurong. “Barusan, dia nagih cokelat ke Qin Mo.”

 

“UHUK—“

 

“Qin Mo kebingungan banget keliatannya. Apalagi pas Xiao Han ngomong, ‘Memang kalau di sini, kamu enggak ngasih cokelat ke orang yang kamu suka pas Valentine?’” Bai Xuan menirukan nada suara Xiao Han, hampir persis seperti aslinya. Yang berbeda hanya mimik wajah mereka; Xiao Han dengan wajah minim ekspresi nan polosnya, sedangkan Bai Xuan dengan raut wajah ‘ _babysitter_ kelelahan mengasuh anak kecil’-nya.

 

Xie Shurong terbatuk. Keras. Lalu lanjut tertawa dengan bahu gemetar, cokelat yang sudah tergigit separuh digenggam erat.

 

Lagi-lagi, Bai Xuan menghela napas—sama panjangnya, sama lelahnya. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata, apa, ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Ah Shu. “Hati-hati makan cokelatnya, jangan sampai tersedak.”

 

Puas tertawa, Xie Shurong mengangguk pelan seraya menyeka air mata. Senyum di bibir berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

 

“Makasih banyak cokelatnya, Aifei~”

 

Kini giliran Bai Xuan yang tersedak.


	3. Aren't You Forgetting Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ngerasa lupa sesuatu enggak?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- YuYu gagal peka~ /pukpukSuGe

Yu Pingsheng tidak bisa menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang.

 

Penyebabnya?

 

(selipkan suara garpu dan sendok yang diletakkan menyilang di atas piring di sini)

 

“Kau lupa berkedip.”

 

Barulah Su Guangmo—penyebab utama ketidaknyamanannya—berkedip cepat. Yu Pingsheng menghela napas lega diam-diam. Ia baru akan melanjutkan makan siangnya ketika ‘Kakak’-nya buka mulut, “Ngerasa lupa sesuatu enggak?”

 

Tangan yang diniatkan memotong daging steak berhenti bergerak. Mata hitam menatap kosong potongan steak yang sudah seperempat termakan.

 

_Lupa… sesuatu?_

 

Hening.

 

Su Guangmo masih belum menyentuh makan siangnya.

 

Lampu bohlam mini imajiner menyala di atas kepala Yu Pingsheng. “Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Memang ada yang kelupaan.”

 

Wajah Su Guangmo yang semula segelap awan mendung berubah cerah seketika.

 

“Aku lupa ngembaliin _power bank-_ nya Ah-Shu. Udah berapa hari kubawa, ya…”

 

Seketika, dahi Su Guangmo bertemu dengan telapak tangannya. Entah berimajinasi atau tidak, tetapi ia seperti mendengar suara tawa Ah-Shu dari kejauhan…

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- God Level Summoner (c) Die Zhiling/蝶之灵
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
